


Habits

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes are always the best, especially for you and Tom. Based on an imagine post...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

 

You look to the ceiling, nervous at what to say when he gets home. Your hand rests at your stomach where the dress bunched up, trying not to get more nauseous than you already are. You are completely lost in your thoughts, not hearing the front door shut. Thomas hops to couch to land on top of you, almost knowing you’d be there.

“Hello, Darling,” he purrs into her lips.

You feel the worry subside for a moment as he wraps his arms around you and rolls you both to the floor in laughter. Your stomach flips for a moment as you push away Tom’s mouth.

“What’s the matter,” he askes.

“It’s nothing,” you wave off, “Just a little ill, that’s all.”

He smiles lifting you back to the couch, leaving a kiss on your cheek.

“You should see a doctor, you’ve been a bit ill lately. Maybe it was something you ate. I can take you tomorrow if you want.”

He walks off to the other side of the living room to open a window. You bite your nails, knowing it’s now or never.

“Believe me, if I swallowed, I wouldn’t be like this now,” you mutter.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s nothing,” you sigh as Tom lights a cigarette. He sits on the sofa across from you, smiling as he takes a drag, blowing out the smoke as it danced on the side of his nose.

You nervously run your nails on the bottom of your teeth to try and find what to say.

“You’re biting your nails again. I don’t mind taking you tomorrow.”

“I already went to the Doctor’s.”

He takes a quick drag and looks to you in worry again.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m pregnant. I’m nine weeks.”

Tom is silent for a moment as he looks to you. They travel down to your stomach as you start to feel self-conscious. It feels like minutes have gone by and still he says nothing to you.

“Tom? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, no I… I heard you.”

He takes a deep breath and puts out the cigarette in the ashtray. He gets up without warning and begins opening all the windows in the house.

“Tom? What are you doing?”

He runs upstairs and you hear all the windows thud against their panes. He runs back downstairs with packs of cigarettes clutched in his hands as he ignores you.

“We need to get the smell out.”

“What?”

You follow him to the kitchen as he tosses all of the cigarette pack into the bin and grabs you by the hand to lead you to the front door.

“Thomas! Say something!”

He turns at the last minute and wraps his arms round you as he leaves a deep kiss on your lips. He backs away and smiles.

“I love you.”

“Took you long enough,” you giggle, “What is going on through your head?”

“We need to get to a drug store?”

“Why?”

“You’re pregnant now. We need things.”

“What kind of things,” you ask as he grabs his keys and pulls you put the doors.

“You need vitamins and I need Nicotine patches.”

You pull away for a second, only for him to pick you up as he carries you to the car. You squeal in laughter as he puts you in the car and straps you in.

“Tom! We can start getting things tomorrow.”

“Darling, tomorrow is when we start telling people like Luke, Chris and your mother. We’re going now because it take 21 days for us to properly kick our bad habits.”

“I don’t have a bad habit.”

“Beside biting your nails and giving that look that makes me want to bend you over the nearest flat surface.”

You cock your eyebrow, knowing exactly what he means.

“What look,” you ask as he bites his lip.

“You better stop it before you get knocked up twice woman,” he said as he throws the car into reverse.


End file.
